


In no need of words.

by hideonjongin



Series: About love and long-distance relationships. [3]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hideonjongin/pseuds/hideonjongin
Summary: They didn’t need big words or fancy phrases to let one another know how much they loved each other.
Relationships: Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok/Lee "Faker" Sang-hyeok
Series: About love and long-distance relationships. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411903
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	In no need of words.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayoooooo finally after just writing like 10k wips for TeHends I finally wrote another Shyker ;w; it just took me like 84 years and IG to lose in semis to finally get the feels back to write again, lmao. ;_;
> 
> Ngl I'm really sad about the lost so I wanted to write something fluffly for my babies and my heart. ;n; Its not that different from my previous Tehends ff where one tried to comfort the other, it's the same idea but executed differently idk if my point is clear but yeah lmao. ;;
> 
> This is my 3rd work for ALALDR and I hope I can keep writing for it and not just leave it in my wips. ;;w;;
> 
> P.S.: This is after IG lost Semis in Worlds '19, for context.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hyung, they just arrived.”

Sanghyeok opened his eyes and jumped out of his bed, nodding to Jinseong in thanks as he made his way to the front door of the hotel room. Both his hands inside his jacket’s pockets.

He speed walked through the corridor to the elevator and pressed the button to the main floor, the giant cage of metal closing its doors immediately, taking him to his desired destination in less than a minute. He tapped his foot onto the floor in a sign of distress and unwillingness to keep waiting, thinking maybe he should had taketh the stairs instead.

When the metal doors opened he shot himself forward as soon as he could, crossing the entire hall of the hotel to where his eyes caught those white uniforms were standing. Almost running the rest of the way it took him to reach them, taking his hands out of his pockets and opening his arms enough to hug the person his eyes could only focus on.

He heard a soft buff sound from the taller man he crashed against him to hug him, his arms rounding the other male’s chest, feeling the opposite pair of arms round his body just as fast.

They stood like that for like it felt like an eternity, breaking the embrace to look at each other’s eyes through both their glasses, it brought a small smile to their faces.

“Hyung, Seunglok.” Euijin’s voice caught their attention making them turn their heads to the shorter man. “Coach says you guys should go upstairs and talk there, he doesn’t want much attention on you and bring malicious comments.” The man explained with an apologetic smile, Sanghyeok nodded with a similar expression on his own face.

“You’re right, hyung.” Seunglok spoke first. “Let’s go to my room, Sanghyeokie-hyung.” the taller man said in his usual quiet voice, taking the older male’s hand and taking them to their desired destination.

As soon as the door to the younger man’s room opened said man took off his shirt and his usual sleeve he wore in his right arm religiously leaving himself shirtless, proceeding to sit at the edge of his king size bed, his head hanging low, his eyes completely closed. Sanghyeok felt his heart fall to the ground at the sight.

He walked towards the suitcase in one of the corners of the room where clothes were messely put into it, he looked for a comfortable shirt the younger male could wear, feeling the corners of his lips pulling up when his eyes caught how one of the shirts the other man brought with him was one he bought in one of their trips they took every time both have time in their holidays.

Taking the shirt with him, Sanghyeok made his way to where Seunglok was still sitting in silence, he cleared his throat softly to gain the black-haired man’s attention. “Put this on, Seunglok, if not you’re going to catch a cold because of the A.C” he tried to explain but the only thing he received as an answer were bigger hands grabbing him by the back of his thighs to pull him gently towards the taller man. Seunglok urgently hide his face on Sanghyeok’s stomach.

Without another word being spoken Sanghyeok left the shirt on the bed beside where Seunglok was sitting and took his hands to said man’s head and started caressing his hair tenderly, trying his best to give comfort to his loved one.

It hurt him him endlessly to see the younger man like this, so fragile and vulnerable, so sad and broken. He knew in their job disappointment was a constant and they had to live with it and try to overcome it if they wanted to transcend and make a name for themselves. He himself felt rage and frustration when he lost those important matches of his career and he could perfectly comprehend how the taller man was feeling at the moment and there was nothing more he wanted to do that to reassure Seunglok he will be okay, that everything will be okay and this was just a bump in his path to keep growing as a player and person.

And no matter what he was going to stay with him through thin and thick.

“I’m sorry, hyung.” Seunglok’s voice resounded in the silent room, his head looking up to him, making him look down to catch his eyes. They were shining with unfold tears. “I let everyone down. “A pause.” I let you down and that hurts the most.” he said in a small voice, Sanghyeok wanted to cry alongside him, this was too hard to witness.

The thinner man shook his head, his gaze never leaving the face of his lover. “You didn’t let me down, Seunglokie, I’m really proud of you.” was his reply, his own throat dry making difficult the task to speak.

They didn’t say anything more and just stared at each other for minutes on and on until Seunglok let go of him and re-positioned himself in the bed, grabbing his hand and taking him with him, both of them laying on their sides to still be able to look at one another. Sanghyeok brought his hand to Seunglok’s side face and started to caress his cheek, then his ear and going all the way to his hair, playing with it.

“Have I told you how much I like you hair being black?” the older man confessed in-between loving caresses making the younger smile.

“Since we first saw each other after I dyed it back.”

Sanghyeok hummed. “It really suits you. I really like it.” his words turning Seunglok’s cheeks red at the simple compliment, he loved how shy the taller could still be after all the time they have been together as a couple.

Letting another silent fell between Seunglok moved enough to push his hyung onto the bed completely and let the top part of his body be on top of him, leaning forward to kiss the older male, gladly surprising him.

They kissed each other slow and long, lips soft against each other before mouths opening to let a deeper kind of kiss go through, tongues finding each other in the middle and starting a battle of dominance and desire for each other’s warmth. Breaking the heated moment when they needed the air to keep breathing, nothing but loud breaths and agitated pulses being the only sound coming from the room.

Eyes never leaving the opposite ones, the affection, passion, fondness and love they felt for each other bright inside them.

“Stay with me forever, hyung.” Seunglok said out of nowhere, fast heartbeats in his eardrums leaving him almost deaf. The truthful and authentic words coming from his mouth taking Sanghyeok’s breath away.

Sometimes he asked to no one in particular how was its possible he could love the man on top of him as much as he did. At what point was still healthy to love other person this much. He didn’t think he could fall more in love with Seunglok but moments like this one prove him wrong every time because he know he kept falling more and more in love with the taller man with each passing day and he wasn’t slowing down anytime soon.

“I will as long as you let me stay with you.”

They didn’t need big words or fancy phrases to let one another know how much they loved each other, I love yous were exchanged as any normal couple would do but sometimes they didn’t need it because they already knew how much adoration they felt between them. They could only stare at each other and they would know everything they need to. The adoration they had for each other clear in the way their solemn eyes speak for each other every time they crossed sights.

**Author's Note:**

> I love my Shyker. :(
> 
> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments are appreciated. ;w; I love you.


End file.
